A mechanism or device using a refrigerating cycle such as a refrigerator, a dehumidifier, or the like, uses a compressor as an internal component. The refrigerating cycle includes a compressor compressing a heat exchange refrigerant to have high temperature and high pressure, a condenser releasing heat from the refrigerant compressed to have high temperature and high pressure in the compressor, a capillary tube lowering pressure of the refrigerant having pressure increased by the condenser, and an evaporator evaporating the refrigerant which has passed through the capillary tube to lower a temperature thereof. Here, when the compressor compresses a refrigerant as a heat exchange material to have a high temperature high pressure state, a large amount of noise and heat are generated.
In the related art, a circumference of the compressor is covered by a sound absorbing material component to reduce noise generated when the compressor operates, but in this case, there is a difficulty in dissipating heat generated by the compressor.
In particular, when heat dissipation is hindered, a temperature of the compressor increases which increases a load of the compressor, resulting in an increase in vibrations of the compressor. Thus, simply covering the circumference of the compressor with the sound absorbing material component causes a large amount of noise due to poor heat dissipation, and thus, the effect of reducing noise by installing an acoustic absorbent may be insufficient.